


Robin Hood

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVkVGczOXWAI was listening to this song, and started thinking about angsty Drarry. I don't know why, but here it is.





	Robin Hood

Draco held Harry's hands tightly in his own, hoping that maybe that would keep Harry close. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? To just let me go like this? After everything we've been through?" 

Harry looked guilty at that. He takes a deep breath. Draco doesn't cry easily, but he can feel tears building in his eyes.

"I can't help how I feel...and how I don't feel." The words burn, and Draco tightens his grip on Harry's hands. "But I still love you. Please. Can't we keep trying?" 

His voice wavers. Harry pulls his hands out of Draco's grip. 

"I can't pretend to be in love with you when I'm not. And that's all a relationship would be if we kept trying. I'm sorry." 

Draco's tears spill over. "Please." He's barely able to get it out with the lump in his throat. "Please, just give me a chance." 

Harry's got this strange look now, something in between pity and sadness.

"Draco, it doesn't have to do with you. It's my feelings. I told you, I can't pretend." He stands up. "I'll give you some space, okay?"

It feels like an ending when Harry leaves. Draco holds his face in his hands and cries.


End file.
